Future Roles
This is a list of roles that were going to be added to Camp Cadaver at one point, and may still be added in the future if the game miraculously lives again. Hey, you never know. ---- Zombie Roles Pack (This was a role pack that was to be added as a Patreon goal that was never met.) Cremator (Hero Killing) - Select a player at night to soak them with fuel. - The player is told you did it. ("A Cremator has soaked you in fuel!") - Select yourself at night to burn all people you've soaked. - You may soak up to 3 people. - You may light up once. (kill message: You were burned to ashes by a cremator!) Monster Hunter (Hero Investigative) - Select someone to "hunt" each night. - You will see who your target visits. - If your target is a Zombie, you will kill them at the end of the night instead of seeing who they visited. (You won't know who they possibly converted.)-if a zombie trys to infect you you will kill them (kill message: A monster hunter has put you into an eternal rest.) Zombie (Misfit) - Select someone to turn into a zombie at night. - Your target will become the same role as you. - Cannot convert night immune or protected players. - You can have only ONE turned target at a time.-- In other words, you can only turn someone again if the person you previously turned dies. (The person you turned is a "fresh" Zombie, so THEY have the ability to turn one person, like you had. Thus, it snowballs.) - Turned Villains or hillbillies only change if last alive, as with Wendigo. - Zombies cannot vote each other up for judgement, but CAN vote innocent or guilty.- goal: You must infect/kill all heroes and vills and psychos Carrier (Misfit) - Select someone each night to "heal". - If you save them from attack, they are converted to zombie. - You win with Zombies, of course. Shifter (Misfit) - If you are killed at night, you may replace your killer as a zombie. - If you are lynched, you may replace a guilty voter as a zombie. Gravedigger (Psycho direct) -Kill someone each night, but can also talk to the dead at night like a Goth.- you are immune to most forms of murder at night (kill message: You met an untimely burial from the grave digger!) Hillbilly Faction. (Full Conversion "Cult") (This was another Patreon goal.) -hillbillys goal:you must convent/kill all heroes and villains and psychos - The Elder can convert other players to Hillbilly. - Converted players get a Hillbilly role based on their PREVIOUS ROLE TYPE. (Like "Hero Decisive".) - Unique Roles cannot be converted. - Villains, Psychos, Misfits cannot be converted. - Players who are converted are told "You've been abducted by Hillbillies!" and their new role in chat. - We would of course have to cap the number at 4-5, like Villains. - Kill message: "you were skined and eaten by the hillbillies!"-unique heroes want to stop the hillbillies villains wants to destory the camp psychos dont care spoiler and teachers pet are dead set on there win con misfits have there own agenda Elder - Starting role, cannot be obtained through conversion. - you only have 2 uses on self to convert a player who visits him. - you are immune to most forms of murder at night. - May select a player each night to make them a member of the Hillbilly family, IE: Convert them. If Elder converts a Hero Killing, they become... Skinner - If there is no Skinner, any converted player will become the Skinner. -- Think of the two above like having Tycoon and Butler, but if Butler dies, next Villain down becomes Butler. -- (When I create a Role List with these roles, it will start with Elder and Skinner in the list.) - Select a player each night to attack/kill them. - If your target is protected, you will kill the protector unless they too are protected. - Your kills do NOT go through immunity. Just kill protectors if they're on your target. - You will still die to Jock if they protect your target. - If there are somehow two skinners, first or last one to pick a kill goes through, other doesn't. If Elder converts a Hero Protective, they become... Brute - Select yourself at night to protect all Hillbilly members. - If any Hillbilly member is attacked while you are using your ability, they will be saved from death, and the attacker's name will be be given to you. - If multiple Hillbilly members are attacked you will be "too blinded by fury" to see the names of the attackers. - you can only protect hillbillies 4 times If Elder converts a Hero Support or Hero Special, they become... Harlot - Select a player to block all visitors to them, but not the target themselves. - Essentially a way to make sure someone isn't protected, etc. - Can use on other Hillbilly members, but not self. If Elder converts a Hero Decisive, they become... Taxidermist - Select yourself during the day to release a beast at night. (lel) - The round is LOCKED DOWN. :O No one can do any visiting actions other than Hillbillies! - All players are notified at the start of night. (The Taxedermist has released a beast! You cannot go out tonight.) - you can only use it once If Elder converts a Hero Investigative, they become... Hound -- (Not literally a dog, like an "information hound", etc.) - Select a person each night to see their role category. - IE: Hero Protective, Hero Decisive, Bystander, Psycho, etc. -- (Helps Elder pick people to convert, without giving away exact roles.) If Elder converts an Outcast Revenge, they become... Seamstress - Select a player at night to display the wrong role if they die. - Carries over to following day if they're lynched. - Your target's role will be shown as the Hillbilly version. -- For example, a Hero Protective will be shown as Brute. -- Doesn't work on roles that can't be converted to Hillbilly. -- Virgin/Spoiler can still resurrect someone whose role you faked. -- Role list will have to correct itself at the end of the round... If Elder converts an Outcast Disorder, they become... Grifter - Select two people at night to swap their investigative info. -- As per your two choices: -- Chaperone/Witness will see the other player visit. -- Counselor/Nerd/Stalker will see the result for the other player. -- etc. - DOES NOT CHANGE ACTUAL VISITS. Only the information seen by the invest roles. If Elder converts an Outcast Manipulation, they become... Swamp Man - Send a serpent to one player at night. - Target will be silenced (constricted) every day they do not successfully pass the serpent. - Target will 'give' the serpent to the next person who visits them. - You may re-choose at any time, if the serpent is given back to a Hillbilly, no one silenced. -- This is like Blackmailer, yes, but you only visit once to give the original serpent. -- Of course, you'll likely be visiting again at SOME point when you decide to or it's given back. If Elder converts a Bystander Benign, they become... Moonshiner - Select yourself at night to get drunk with anyone who visits you. - Anyone who visits you will instead use their ability on a random non-Hillbilly. -- IE: Hacker, but self-select, it affects your visitors, and targets can be anyone but Hillbillies. -- Might be too cheap a Hacker copy. If Elder converts a Bystander Active, they become... Trucker - Choose a player at night to crash their house. XD - Your target and anyone visiting them will be "knocked over" and paralyzed the next day. -- (See "Paralyzed" under Researcher role.) - If they had no visitors, both target AND you are paralyzed next day? - you only have 3 uses If Elder converts a Bystander Change, they become... Cousin - Select any dead Hillbilly member (even Elder!) to take on their role. -- If Elder is revived by Spoiler, what do? Back to Cousin? - You DO NOT need to take on a role to win, you win with Hillbillies no matter what. Hero Roles (The Hero Killing roles below were mostly brainstormed when there weren't "enough" of them ingame. Cat Lady eventually made it in out of this group.) Lunch Lady (Hero Killing) -Select one person during the day to give them deadly food poisoning, killing them that night unless they're healed.- Select multiple people during the day to give them mild food poisoning, role blocking them that night unless they're healed.-you only have 3 uses.-- so player has to decide carefully. (kill message: You died from lunch ladys deadly food poisoning! ) Archery Teacher (Hero Killing) Needs a better name.- Select a player at night to aim at their cabin.- If they leave (do an action on someone else), you will shoot/attack them. (kill message: You were shot by a archery teacher before you could leave your cabin!) Neighbor (Hero Killing) -Select a player to kill anyone who visits them, but only if they "stay home". (Meaning they don't visit another player that night.)- you have 3 uses, like Loner? (Kill message: You were shot by the neighbor upon trying to visit!) Mortician (Hero Investigation) - Select a dead player and living player to see if either one visited the other on the night the dead player died. -- For example: I select DeadMan123 and LivingMan666. At the end of the night, I see: "DeadMan123 visited LivingMan666 on the night they died." -- Naturally, it could also be the other way around if the opposite occurred. "LivingMan666 visited DeadMan123 on the night they died." - you wont be told what the living players role is,-- so it could just be a Hero visiting the dead player coincidentally. Villain Roles Kidnapper (Villain Support) Select a non-Villain to turn into a Butler if only the Kidnapper and Tycoon are left. Single use.- can only kidnap If only the Kidnapper and the Tycoon are alive (no other Villains), the Kidnapper can select a non-Villain player during the day and they will be converted into a Butler that night unless it is prevented by their role type like psychos or misfits or hillbilles or other events.- you can only do this once Middle Man (Villain Deception) - Select two players at night. - If either of those players visit the other, you will be notified. - Neither player will hear each other talk the next day, including not seeing whispers to each other. Outcast Roles Troublemaker (Outcast Manipulative) - Select two people each night. - If one person you selected was going to visit the other, they will instead kill them. - if they visit eachother they both die- Goal: Cause 3 deaths. -- Message could be: "A Troublemaker instigated a fight between you and your target!" -- If successful, the above sentence could then have "You have died!" or "You killed them!" attached. -- Death message "PlayerName was trolled by a Troublemaker." -- Note: If both players you select were going to visit each other, then fuck it, both die and it counts as 2 toward your goal. This would be so incredibly rare that I think it'll be a good fuck up. Bounty hunter (Outcast Revenge) - you will Receive 3 targets like the Bully's 1 target. No roles, just names. - If you survive to day 3, you can select yourself to kill all remaining living players on your list. If you fail to kill any (healing, protection, blocking, etc.) you must wait a night before trying again. - Goal: No one on your list lives at the end of the game. (kill message: Your bounty was collected with the others!) Bystander Roles Teacher's Pet (bystander benign) - Select a player during the day. They will only win if you survive. (They're notified immediately.) -- Something like "PlayerName has chosen you to protect them! If you select them at night, you will rescue them from death." - The player you choose will be able to select you at night, even if they're not a visiting role. - If the player selects you at night, they rescue you like a Lifeguard would INSTEAD of their normal action. - Does not affect the target player's abilities with relation to OTHER players. They still do the normal action they usually have to other players besides you. - Pick a new protector after a cool down night if yours dies. - Goal: Survive. Misfit Roles Scanner (Misfit) - Select another player at night to see if they're a Virus. - Select yourself at night to prevent yourself from being framed as a Virus. - Win Goal: No Virus players remain alive. Virus (Misfit) - Select someone during the day to frame them as a Virus that night. - Select someone at night to silence them the next day and speak for them. (has 3 uses.) - Win Goal: # Scanners must die.-- Changes depending on how many Scanners and Viruses are in the round when it starts, similar to Control Freak's kill goal reducing based on number of starting players in general.